Forgiveness Is Divine
by ForeverRomes
Summary: Ok, I adopted this story from MissRenesmeeRose and I hope I can make it just as enjoyable as her, so please be nice with the reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this story may seem familiar to some of the viewers and all, but I just want to say that this story was adopted by me and the original author was MissRenesmeeRose, and I hope that I can get as much reviews. Please be nice with the reviews.**

**Anyway this introduction has gone off long enough, I hope you enjoy :)**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!  
**

* * *

**Ten Years Later**

The room smelled of fresh wood and paint. Everyone was dressed in their finest suits and dresses to look more sophisticated. Alice had dressed me in a cute little lavender dress that she said brought out the bronze color in my hair. I knew that Alice said I looked very pretty but I was completely uncomfortable. The dress was itchy, the court room was stuffy, the smell made me dizzy, and the wooden seats hurt my butt. There were absolutely no cushions anywhere. Alice's hold on my hand tightened as a group of twelve men and women walked back into the room and took their seats on a sort of platform at the side of the room.

There was a man sitting behind a podium at the front of the room. He was dressed in a black robe and held a gavel in his hand. He looked pretty old, but not older than sixty. He had no hair on his head except for the patch of hair surrounding his mouth.

The old man turned to the group of people that had walked in the room and asked, "Have you reached a decision?"

A woman, maybe not older than thirty, stood up from the group of people. "We have your honor."

I watched as across the room from me a young boy, who was probably the same age as me, and a man dressed in a suit beside him stood up. Alice had told me that the young boy was the one that had done something bad to my mom and dad. She told me that now my parents were looking down on me from heaven. The man in the black robe nodded towards the woman standing on the wooden platform before she continued.

"We, the jury, find the defendant, Jacob Ephraim Black, guilty on both charges," the woman said.

I looked beside me to see that Alice was smiling along with my uncle Jasper. People behind us were clapping and smiling while on the other side behind the boy, the people over there looked disappointed. I had never been to a court proceeding so I wasn't sure how people were supposed to react but I thought everyone was supposed to be sad. But Alice and Jasper were…happy.

I turned my head back to the little boy. He had bowed his head down to look straight at his feet. As if he knew I was watching him, he turned his head towards me and I looked right into his dark saddened eyes. I was only eleven years old at the time, but for some reason, it broke my heart. How could a boy that was probably the same age as me have killed my parents and why? We both continued staring at each other from across the room and I watched as a tear fell from his eyes down his cheek. At that same moment I felt tears falling from my own eyes.

The man at the front of the court room began beating his gavel on the wooden podium.

_Knock, knock, knock…_

~.~.~.~.~

_Knock, knock, knock…_

I awoke from the sudden knocking coming from the door of my apartment. I sat up in my bed and wiped my tear-strewn face. Why was I still having that dream? It had been ten years since my parents had been killed and yet I still woke up crying from the same dream. Alice had taken me to a child psychiatrist after everything had happened so I could talk about my dream, but the doctor said I was fine. It was just my body's way of healing itself from my parents' death.

_Knock, knock, knock…_

I groaned internally as the stupid knocking continued. Whoever is knocking is definitely persistent. I stumbled from my perfectly comfortable bed and slowly walked towards the door.

_Knock, knock, knock…_

"I'm coming," I yelled towards the door. "Just a minute." I stretched a little and caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror I had hanging on the wall next to the door. I certainly looked like I'd had a rough night. I took the hair tie off of my hair and stuck it on my wrist while shaking my wavy hair down. I glanced back in the mirror. _Whatever; good enough_, I said to myself and shrugged.

I opened to door to see none other than my GBF, Tristan. He was holding a light pink shopping bag that was filled with white tissue paper. "Happy birthday, honey," he squealed while giving me hug. Today was my twenty-first birthday.

I had first met Tristan when I was nineteen and had just moved into New York City. We had run into each other when I was bringing some of my things into the apartment building. Tristan lived on the first floor while I loved on the fourth. When I had told him I was moving to New York City from Washington, he immediately said that I needed a GBF—Gay Best Friend—and he would be that guy. Ever since then, we had been inseparable.

"Awww. Thank you, Tristan," I said as I hugged him back.

Tristan set the gift bag down and looked at me. "Are you just now getting out of bed?" I shrugged and before I could answer he was already starting off. "Girl, its past two o'clock in the afternoon. How long did you stay up last night?" Tristan waved his hand in front of my face. "Never mind. Today is your birthday and you can do whatever you want."

I was slowly walking over to the pretty pink bag and had just lightly placed my hand on the tissue paper when Tristan slapped it away.

"I don't think so," he snapped. "You don't get to open that until the twins get here. They're supposed to be bringing lunch."

There was another knock on the door. I opened the door to see two red-headed girls smiling at me—The Twins. Casey and Carlie were identical twins. If you didn't know them, you would definitely get them mixed up. The only thing that made them stand apart from each other was what they wore. Casey always wore red clothes and Carlie always wore blue.

"We brought food," they both said smiling.

"Happy Birthday, Ness," Casey said.

"Oh, my god. You will never guess who we saw in the elevator on our way up to your room," Carlie announced practically jumping in her blue converse sneakers.

"Who," me and Tristan asked at the same time.

"The. Hottest. Man. Alive." Carlie nodded in agreement to what her sister said. "He was wearing a black leather jacket and had a motorcycle helmet, which means he has a motorcycle." Carlie sighed and let Casey continue. "He looked like a god in those perfectly fitting jeans. It was like they were made just for him….I wanted to just rip those pants right off of his body and worship him like the god he is."

"Ew, sis," Carlie squealed. "Then I would have sit there and just watch. Gross."

"Uh no. You could join in and then we could have hot guy sandwich. Twins on the outside, meat on the inside," Casey suggested.

I giggled while Tristan made a gagging noise. "You two make me sick sometimes. Did you even figure out what the guys name was?"

Both of the girls looked at each other and shook their heads.

"He must be the guy that moved in on the fifth floor," I said with a mouth full of a greasy burger and fries from my favorite NYC restaurant.

"Well, look who's already decided to inhale all the food," Tristan said shaking his head at me. "I'm glad your birthday only comes once a year; you're a handful."

"I just woke up and I'm starving."

"What were you saying about the guy, Ness," Casey asked.

"I said that he's probably the guy that moved in on the fifth floor. I heard someone talking about someone new moving into the building."

The others grabbed their burgers and fries, sat down beside me, and began eating. We all ate in silence for a few moments until Tristan started talking again.

"We're going out tonight," he said.

"I'm not," I said with a mouthful of fries and ketchup.

"Can you learn to not talk with your mouthful," Tristan said. "And, yes, you are coming. It's your birthday and you can get free drinks at the bar."

I groaned. "I don't want to go out today. I just want to stay inside, watch movies, and buy a Dairy Queen ice cream cake and it eat it all by myself."

"Awww," Carlie whined. "Come on, Ness. You're officially old enough to legally drink at the bars and we can all meet cute guys. You know, it's been a while since you got to talk to some guys."

Carlie was right. It had been a while since the last time I was actually able to hang around a guy. Tristan didn't really count. He was more of girl friend than a guy friend. My last relationship hadn't ended so well. After the break-up, I was a complete mess and I couldn't handle anything. Tristan had to come over and pull me out of bed because I felt like I didn't have a meaning to my life anymore. I had really thought I loved that guy, but then I found out he was just using me. So since then, I had sworn to back off dating guys for a while. It had been over a year since the relationship ended and I was in need of some guy-friendly company.

Plus, I was finally twenty-one which meant I could legally buy my own drinks and others too. There was no need to sneak into any clubs tonight and a nice cold alcoholic beverage was sounding really good right now.

"I guess we could go out tonight," I said.

"Yay…" the twins squealed and clapped at the same time.

"Since we are going out now, you need to open you gift," Tristan announced. "It's from all of us."

"Thanks," I said while taking the light pink gift back from Tristan. I threw out all the tissue paper to find a black box inside. I took the box from the bag and lifted the top to reveal the most beautiful shoes I had ever seen in my life. I didn't wear heels too often, but these I would definitely take a chance on. The shoes were solid black with straps that crossed back and forth over the top of the feet. On some of the straps, silver studs were added to give it a more rocker look.

"Do you like them," Casey asked.

"Do you love them," Carlie asked.

I nodded. "They're beautiful. You guys know I'm a shoe fanatic."

"We're glad you like them because you're wearing those when we go out tonight."

* * *

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, this story's original author was MissRenesmeeRose. Till chapter 4, the story idea was hers.**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

**And special thanks to those who reviewed. They make me so happy.  
**

* * *

**The Hottest Man Alive**

Tristan and the twins left my apartment early, giving me just enough time to check my email and get ready for wherever it was that Tristan was taking us. I logged onto my computer and found that I had a few new emails, wishing me a happy birthday, advertisements, and the usual junky spam mail. I opened the email that I noticed was from my aunt Alice who still lived in Forks, Washington with her husband, Jasper.

_Dear Renesmee, _

_Jasper and I can hardly believe that it's your birthday and you're already turning twenty-one. It seems like just yesterday you were only eleven years old and we were taking you into our home. We've taken care of you for so long that we almost think of you as one of our own. I'm sure if Edward and Bella were still here; we would all be gushing over what a beautiful and intelligent young woman you've become. And I kind of am. I'm so proud of you in everything that you've done and I know you still miss your parents, but I just want to tell you that I love you and I always will. Never forget your parents; they were two very amazing and gorgeous people. (That's where you got your looks from.) I hope you're having a great birthday! Have fun. Jasper and I miss you and hope you can come visit soon. (Hint) Jasper and I are sending your gift in the mail, though we're not too sure if it's going to arrive in time for your birthday. We hope you like it. Happy Birthday and Love always, Alice and Jasper. _

By the time I finished the email, I was already tearing up. I didn't know what it was about Alice, but she always had a way with words and could make someone feel good about the bad at anytime. I couldn't believe she had brought up my parents. It was almost as if she knew I was thinking about them. I would never forget my mom and dad. Alice was right; they were two very amazing and gorgeous people. I remembered the way my dad played the piano all the time and the way my mom cooked. No one could ever cook like my mom. Every birthday she would make me my favorite—sinful double chocolate, double layer cake. It made my mouth water just thinking about it.

I read the end of the email over through a watery fog of tears. They were sending me a birthday gift. I hope it gets here soon. Alice always knows what to pick out. Maybe it was another pair of expensively beautiful shoes.

After the reading the email over a couple more times, I decided it was about time for me to start getting ready. Looking good did take time. I took a nice hot shower to calm me down and after wrapping a towel around my body, I walked over to my closet to figure out what outfit matched the best with my new shoes. I decided on a cute little black dress—you can never go wrong with black—and red jewelry to add a little pop and color to my ensemble. By the time I had straightened my hair and gotten dressed, I heard a knock on my door. That must be Tristan. I grabbed my little black handbag which I'd filled all my nightlife necessities and opened the door.

Tristan was standing there wearing a white v-neck shirt, comfortable jeans, and his most expensive leather jacket. When a stranger was to take their first look at Tristan, they would probably think he was one of New York's most credible and straight male models. But when Tristan opens his mouth, it's a completely different story. Then you know he's gay.

"Tristan, you look like the hottest male model in town," I gushed.

"Thank, you sweetie," he replied. "You look HOTT! Make sure you save some of the cute guys for me."

"Whatever, Tristan. Where are the twins?"

"Downstairs in the lobby. They got us special passes to go to that new club downtown called Red Room."

Tristan and I made our way downstairs by taking the elevator. The elevator acted a little wobbly on the way down and I was pretty sure it was going to get stuck. One day it will and it will be just by luck that I'm on the elevator when it stops….

We spotted the twins sitting beside each other on a couch in the lobby. They were both wearing almost the same outfit, but with a few variations. Casey was wearing red and Carlie was wearing blue. After talking about how cute each other's outfits were, we all piled into a taxi and made our way downtown to the Red Room.

The Red Room was a chic new club in downtown New York City. It was located almost perfectly in the heart of the city. Everything was decorated very nicely in black and red. The seats and tables were all black while the lights shining down on the very attractive people of NYC were red. Background music was playing but it wasn't very loud so I couldn't tell who the artist was. But it did go with the mood.

"I can't wait to blog about this," Tristan said as we walked into the club.

"We'll be right back," the twins said to us before walking off towards the bar.

"I wonder where they're going," I asked Tristan. He shrugged but I was sure that he was up to something.

Tristan and I walked over to an attractive both at the side of the Red Room and took a seat on either side. While we were scoping out cute guys at the bar, the twins came and sat down beside us with smiles from ear to ear. Casey and I sat on one side while Carlie and Tristan sat on the other side of the booth. They were all definitely up to something and I feared it had something to do with my birthday. We all began chatting when we were suddenly cut off by a guy on a microphone. I hadn't even realized there was a stage in Red Room until then.

The guy was dressed in a sophisticated black tailored suit with a red tie. He was probably the owner of the club.

"Attention everyone," he announced in a very authoritative voice. "I have an announcement to make." He paused while waiting for more people in the Red Room to end their conversations and pay attention to him. The room quieted down and then I could hear the background music better; it was Kings of Leon.

"Tonight is a very special day for someone in this room," the man in suit continued. I began to cringe in my seat. _No, they did not try to get some kind shout-out for me since it was my birthday!_ "Tonight is Renesmee Cullen's 21st birthday!" I groaned internally and gave the best dagger stare to everyone sitting by me at the booth. "And do you know what we do to birthday girls? Her and her friends each get free drinks! Happy Birthday, Renesmee."

Everyone in the room cheered and as if Tristan knew people didn't know who I was he stood up and pointed at me. I wanted to melt right there in my seat. I've never been much of a crowd person. After all the cheering had died down, a cute bartender walked over with a tray of four free drinks for each of us.

"It's the Red Room special," he said smiling at me. "And it's on the house. Happy Birthday." Before walking off, he winked at me and I couldn't wipe the stupid smile off my face. He was cute.

All of a sudden, Carlie gasped. "Oh, my god, sis. It's the hottest man alive right behind you and Ness. He looks so hot."

Casey turned around then turned back to us with a wide grin on her face. "It's fate. We're supposed to be together."

"I wonder if he's here with someone," Carlie said.

I saw Tristan crane his to side a little bit to look behind me. "Oh…Oh wow. He is a god. You two were actually right for a change. He is the. Hottest. Man Alive. I hope he's gay."

"NO," the twins screamed together.

"Queen Tristan, you are not allowed in our fantasies," Casey said while Carlie nodded her head.

"Fine," Tristan said pouting. "But if he is gay, he's mine….What do you think, Ness? Isn't he hot?"

"What's he wearing?"

"Plaid button down shirt, jeans, sneakers, and a leather motorcycle jacket."

I turned around slowly, scanning the group the people that were gathered around. I was looking for a person who was wearing exactly what Tristan had said. I thinking I had missed the mysterious hot guy when I finally spotted him. But I couldn't see his face, only his back.

I shrugged. "I guess he's cute. I can't really tell. I can only see his backside."

"But that's a hot backside," Carlie said.

By the time the twins and Tristan had gotten over gushing over the mystery man, it was time for a second drink for me. I took my time walking over the bar; I didn't feel like making a complete idiot out of myself by falling flat on my face. It was a little difficult walking in a new pair of heels. I took a seat at the table and waited for the bartender to come over. While I was sitting there, another person came and sat down beside me, but I didn't turn to see who it was.

"What can I get for you, ma'am," the bartender asked.

"I'll take whatever that was that you gave us earlier."

The bartender nodded and then turned his head to the person sitting next to me. "What can I get for you?"

"Just a beer," the person said in a deep voice. I turned my head just to take a little of peek and it was him. The one the twins and Tristan were gushing over. They were right; he was hot. He was…perfection. The guy turned his head towards me and smiled so I of course I smiled back. What should I do? Should I talk to him or just sit here and think about how beautiful he was? It was sin for a guy to look that good. I wanted to just reach out and touch him. _Say something, you idiot_, I told myself.

I turned to face him again and almost got wrapped up in the sight. The bartender had just given him a beer and he was gulping it straight down. I don't know what it was about seeing him drink his beer but it just made my skin tingle. _Was it just me or was it getting hot?_

"Here you go, birthday girl," the bartender said handing me the drink I had asked for. I took a sip from the glass and the guy at the bar turned his face back towards me. Now was the time; say something.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," he replied smiling. That smile almost made me melt and slide out of my seat.

I took another sip from my drink and tried again. "I think you just moved into the same building that I live it." It sounded better in my head than it did coming out of my mouth, but at least it started a conversation.

"Oh, yeah. I moved into an apartment on the fifth floor. I thought I'd noticed you and your friends from somewhere," he said. His voice made me want to get closer to him so he could whisper in my ear. What is wrong with me tonight? It's like I can't keep my emotions to myself. I guess this is what I get for not dating a guy in a year. But I seemed to be able to say something to him in return.

"Yeah. The twins said they saw you in an elevator today."

The guy nodded and then said, "So what floor do you live on?"

"Fourth floor and my friend, Tristan lives on the first floor."

"That's cool," he said. "So I guess that mean we'll probably see a lot of each other then."

I nodded. The hot guy sitting across from me extended his hand. "My name's Jacob, by the way."

I took his hand and shook it. His hand was so warm and welcoming. We were still shaking hands and I was looking in his eyes when I realized I was supposed to say my name in return.

"My name's Renesmee," I said.

"Renesmee, that's an interesting name," he said still smiling. My name sounded perfect coming from his lips. I wanted him to say it again…and again…and again….

"My friends just call me Ness, though."

Jacob nodded. "Do you care if I call you Ness?"

"That's fine." I turned my head towards the table where all my friends were sitting. Tristan was beckoning me to come over. And I really just wanted to continue talking to…Jacob. "I should go. I have to go to work tomorrow," I said with a great struggle. I didn't really want to leave.

"Well, bye Ness. I'll see you around," he said.

I gulped down the last of my drink and was just about to head over to the table when Jacob caught me by the wrist.

"Happy Birthday, by the way," he said smiling.

A really embarrassing giggle escaped my mouth. Instead of trying to disguise it as a cough or something, I said, "Thanks."

* * *

**Review if you want more. And if I don't update soon, it's because I'm busy with school and other stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, special thanks for all the reviewers. Now this is is the last chapter that was written by MissRenesmeeRose and the next chapter will be originally mine. Wish me luck.**

* * *

**Stuck**

**Renesmee POV **

I could already tell that today was not going to be a good day. My alarm did not go off that morning, so I was running about an hour behind. I took a quick shower and decided to leave my hair curly that day because I did not have enough time to straighten it or do anything else to it. I threw on a simple white button down blouse and black pencil skirt along with some black heels. Today was one of those days where I wished I could wear whatever I wanted for work.

Ugh! Work. I needed to call Tristan and tell someone that I was going to be late that morning. I grabbed my phone and dialed speed-dial number two for Tristan. Tristan and I both worked at the same place as fashion editors for a special New York magazine. Taking the job had actually been Aunt Alice's idea because she's so interested in fashion, but whenever I first started I couldn't let it go. It was too much fun.

He answered on the first ring. "Renesmee, where the hell are you? I'm standing here in the lobby waiting!"

"I'm so sorry Tristan. My alarm didn't go off. Go on and leave without me and tell everyone at work that I'm going to be late." I know I could have skipped breakfast that morning and hurry downstairs, but I couldn't; I was too hungry that morning.

"Okay," Tristan muttered. "I'll see you when you get to work. Bye."

"Bye."

Tristan hung up and I hurried over to my kitchen to grab a blueberry bagel with some cream cheese. It was quick, nutritious, and delicious. I gobbled up my bagel as quick as possible and grabbed my purse sitting beside the door. I had just walked out in the hallway and locked my door when I saw that one last person was getting on the elevator and door was closing.

"Wait! Wait, hold the elevator," I yelled while jogging towards the elevator in heels. Running in heels is _not_ fun. "Wait! Wait!"

I almost there but the door was still closing. "Wait!" I reached my hand out to the door, which was still closing. I was about to give up until a large warm hand grabbed mine from inside the elevator and pulled me in. I stumbled in, tripping over my own feet, and landed into a wall. Or I thought it was wall; but it was really a human wall. I looked up and saw that it was him. I remembered him from my birthday a couple of weeks ago. His name was Jacob.

I felt him chuckle against me, which did strange things to my body. "Are you okay," he asked. I nodded but couldn't say anything else. I wasn't sure whether that was because I had just had the air knocked out of me or if it was just his presence that was doing this to me. His warm hands held on to my shoulders while helping me stand up straighter. But I noticed that my height was a little off. I looked down at me feet to see that one my heels had broken off my shoes.

"Awww," I whined. I slipped off both of my shoes. It was good thing that I carried an extra pair of shoes in my purse. You never know when you need to walk down a few blocks in New York City. I put on my converse and grumbled to myself about this being the worst morning ever and yet, I had a feeling that my bad luck wasn't over. Had I broken a mirror or something?

There were three people on the elevator—Jacob, some other person, and me. But the only person I couldn't help but stare at was Jacob. He was wearing a white t-shirt that fit his perfectly sculpted chest, silk jogging shorts, and running sneakers. Looks like someone was on their way for a morning jog. The person, whom I wasn't paying any attention to, got off the elevator at the third floor, leaving Jacob and I alone.

"So how have you been," he asked.

"Good…and you?"

"Just settling in," he answered.

"Do you like New York so far," I asked. He nodded.

Neither one of us knew what else to say. I always hated short conversations like that. We rode the elevator in silence until the elevator began shaking in a weird way. It was almost like we were having an earthquake or something. But I knew we couldn't be. The shaking only lasted for a second, then the lights flickered inside, and the elevator stopped. It just completely stopped. The elevator was stuck in between the third floor and the second floor.

"Oh, my god," I moaned. "You've got to be kidding me. I'm supposed to be at work right now."

"I'm supposed to be jogging right now." Jacob started pushing buttons to try and see if the elevator would start back working, but it didn't. It just made some kind of groaning noise and shook again.

"I really don't think you should do that," I said. "I don't want this elevator falling all the way down into the basement for that."

Jacob nodded. "We need to call for help." He walked over the little glass box that held a red phone inside. Over the top of the box, hung the words, 'DO NOT USE UNLESS THERE IS AN EMERGENCY.' We were definitely in an emergency right now. Jacob opened the box and pushed the black button and soon began talking to someone on the other line.

"Hello. We're stuck on an elevator in between the second and third floors….Yes….Yes, I understand. No…Yes…Okay. Thank you." And then he hung up the phone.

"What did they say," I asked.

"Well, they said maintenance would be here… And then they don't know how long it's going to take to fix it."

I groaned. "I need to call work and tell them I'm not going to be able to come in." Jacob sighed and then took a seat over in the corner of the elevator. I took my phone from my purse and pressed the second speed-dial again.

"Are you on your way here," he asked.

"Not exactly."

"What is that supposed to mean," Tristan asked worriedly.

"The stupid elevator got stuck so I'm probably not going to be able to make it to work."

"Oh, my goodness," he squeaked through the phone. "You must be so scared. Are you on there alone?"

"No."

"Is some weirdo on there with you," he asked or rather screamed. I had to move the phone away from my ear, he was so loud. I glanced over at Jacob, who was smiling. "I hope they don't try and…take advantage of you," Tristan continued.

"Okay, listen I love to talk to your right now, but I need to go, Tristan. The battery on my phone is running out. I forgot to charge it last night."

"Yeah. I gotta get back to work. Talk to you…whenever. Bye, sweetie and be careful around that weirdo." I was just about to explain to Tristan that I was not on the elevator with a weirdo when he hung up on me. I turned off my phone and noticed that Jacob was laughing at me.

"So I'm a weirdo now?"

"Yeah, I guess so…You could hear that?"

Jacob nodded. "He was talking kind of loud and frantically gay…He is gay, right?"

I laughed. "Yeah. He's definitely gay."

"So how long have you been living in New York," he asked.

"Um…about three years now ever since I turned nineteen."

"Yeah," he said smiling. "It's pretty nice here. I haven't been to many places, but I've gotten to go around to the different districts and check out a few things. I haven't gotten mugged either, which is good."

"I don't think people do that anymore," I said giggling. "And you look like you could probably take them anyway."

"Oh really," Jacob said flexing one of his biceps, which made my heart skip a little beat. He was so gorgeous.

Jacob and I talked for a few more minutes, or at least it felt like a few minutes. We both discussed different places around the NYC area that we had been or wanted to check out. It fun talking to him. Jacob made me laugh and it was easier talking to him than I thought it would have been. Something about him I kind of recognized, but I wasn't sure. But I just had this weird feeling that I saw him somewhere…

Jacob's phone rang and he pulled it out to check the front of it.

"It's Embry," he said.

**Jacob POV**

It was always nice to hold an educated conversation with a girl and it was even better if the girl was pretty. But Renesmee—or Ness, as she told me to call her—wasn't just pretty, she was a bombshell. I don't think she really realized how hot she was and plus she was a wearing that black skirt that hung to all her curves…

We were having a really nice conversation until my phone rang from stupid Embry ruining everything. What did he want?

"Hello," I said.

"Hey, Jake," Embry said sounding a little angry. "Do you know what today is?"

"Uh yeah…It's Thursday. Why?"

"And do know what happens today," he asked practically screaming into my ear.

"Sure, sure. I'm coming to pick you up at the airport today at twelve," I answered. Embry was coming in town for a month and staying with me. I'd already stocked my house full of food. The boy ate as much as a 500-pound man, and that's taking it lightly.

"Do you have any idea what time it is, Jacob?"

"It's probably eleven. Why?"

"No, dude," Embry yelled. They boy had a serious anger issue, but I could deal. "It's two o'clock in the afternoon. Two o'clock! I've been waiting at this damn airport for two fucking hours, Jake!"

"Really, it's that late?" I couldn't believe that I had just spent about four hours in an elevator with a girl I hardly knew. Time really did fly when you were having fun.

"Yes, Jacob! Two fucking hours. Where the hell are you?" I laughed. He was really mad about this. "Do you think that's funny Jacob? What have you been doing that has left me here for two more fucking hours?"

"Embry, seriously, can you calm it down on the f-bomb?"

"You didn't answer the question, Jake," Embry said. "What have you been doing, or rather, _who_ have you been doing all morning?"

"Listen, Embry, I'm stuck on an elevator right now that's why I can't come and pick you up."

"Oh, dude, I'm sorry," Embry said. His tone had already lightened up.

"Yeah, the maintenance people haven't fixed it completely but they should be done by now."

"Wow…so is anyone on there with you? Is it a girl? Is she hot? Have you two done anything naughty to pass the time?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes. No."

"How much longer do you think it's going to take," Embry asked. He sounded like he had a mouthful of something.

"I don't know. Are you eating something?"

"Duh Jacob," he said. "Like I told you, I've been here for an extra two hours. I'm starving and I've practically bought the whole vending machine. I'm ready to leave."

"Take a taxi," I suggested.

"No. No. Definitely, no. I'm not riding in some big yellow unattractive car with some freak-ho driver who wants to rape me. I'll wait."

I laughed. Embry could always find a way to take things out of proportion and make it funny at the same time. "Sure, sure. Whatever. I'll call you later when I get out of here. Bye."

**Renesmee POV**

I was kind of listening in on the conversation going on between Jacob and his friend, Embry. I could actually hear a little bit of yelling on the other end of the phone. He sounded angry. Jacob smiled as he turned off the call.

"I was supposed to go pick up Embry at the airport today at twelve…it's two," he said still smiling.

"Are you serious? It's two o'clock already?" Jacob nodded. "Wow…Is that why he was yelling at you?"

"Yep."

The red maintenance phone rang. Jacob answered it and said and replied back and forth to whoever it was on the other line.

"Okay, thank you," Jacob said smiling before he hung up the phone.

"What did they say?"

"We're ready to go. They're about to start the elevator down right now."

The elevator shook a little before it actually started. I begged in my mind that it would work, but some part of me didn't mind if it broke down again. I liked spending time in the elevator with Jacob. He was a really nice guy. It didn't take long until we were on the first floor and the door opened revealing a few maintenance workers and some nosy bystanders.

"It was nice talking to you," I said staring down at my sneakers.

"Yeah it was," Jacob replied smiling. "We're gonna have to do that again…the talking part not the elevator emergency thing."

I smiled and nodded before we exchanged phone numbers.

"I guess I better go pick up Embry before he gets too scared of the big city," Jacob said.

"Bye. I'll see you later."

* * *

**Again, please review and I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as posible. Again, wish me luck.**

**please review!  
**


End file.
